1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to puzzles and, more specifically, to puzzles containing a plurality of pieces limitedly movable within a frame.
2. Description of the Art
Many different varieties of three-dimensional puzzles are well-known in which a plurality of pieces are slidably mounted within a frame and manipulatable into different positions within the frame to solve the puzzle by arranging the pieces which carry various forms of indicia into a predetermined pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,969 discloses such a puzzle. This puzzle is self-contained and is in the form of a cylinder. A plurality of individually rotatable base wheels are mounted concentrically end-to-end about a tubular axle. An endmost base wheel includes an outwardly opening female fitting which receives a complimentarily-shaped male fitting formed on an end cap.
Each base wheel includes an inner cylindrical hub collar having a plurality of radially inward facing detent grooves formed therein facing the axle. A series of spaced, spring-biased detent mechanisms are mounted in the axle and are each engageable with one of the grooves in the hub collar of each base wheel to temporarily hold each base wheel in a selected angular position about the axle with respect to adjacent base wheels.
A plurality of mortise grooves are formed in the outer surface of each base wheel and slidably receive a dove-tail tenon formed on one of a plurality of slide elements slidably mountable on each base wheel. Each slide element is axially slidable along the mortise groove of one base wheel into the mortise groove of an adjacent base wheel when the grooves of the two base wheels are aligned.
Each slide element has an arcuate-shaped outer face from which the dove-tail tenon projects. Various indicia, such as designs, colors, numerals, etc., are formed on the exterior face of each slide element to create a complete design when the slide elements are arranged in a generally cylindrical mosaic form on the base wheels. One mortise groove in one base wheel is initially free of a slide element to enable a slide element from an adjacent base wheel to be slid into the open groove. This enables the slide elements to be repositioned, one at a time, on the cylinder to solve the puzzle.
While this puzzle is challenging in reaching a solution and is easy to manipulate, it is believed that further improvements could be made to it to lower its manufacturing cost, reduce its assembly time and to improve its reliability.
The puzzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,969 uses spring-biased balls as a detent mechanism for each base wheel. This structure involves a number of separate parts which add to the cost of the puzzle. Further, the insertion of the spring and ball into each bore in the axle and the alignment with and the insertion of each base wheel over the ball and into engagement with the detent is tedious and requires careful, time consuming labor. These factors add to the time required to assemble the puzzle which further increases its manufacturing cost.
The separate detent mechanisms are also susceptible to breakage which could damage the puzzle and render it inoperative or difficult to manipulate. Further, one of the end caps is a separate element which is attached to the endmost base wheel via an interconnecting male-female fitting. This requires a special design for one of the base wheels and additional material to form the fitting. Further, there is a possibility of separation of the fitting which could result in the loss of some of the slide elements or base wheels.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a puzzle including a plurality of repositionable elements mounted in a frame or support structure which improves the design of previously devised puzzles with respect to the simplicity of the puzzle design, reduced manufacturing costs due to a minimal number of separate elements, and one which makes assembly easier and less time consuming.